


A Whisper in the Dark

by papikelleyosauerbrunn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papikelleyosauerbrunn/pseuds/papikelleyosauerbrunn
Summary: Alyssa hears Julie having a dream in the middle of the night, but doesn’t know what to do when her roommate moans her name.





	A Whisper in the Dark

Alyssa rolled over in bed, unable to sleep. She could rarely sleep through the whole night anymore. Ever since she had started to feel attracted to her teammate, she wasn’t able to keep those thoughts away. She knew Julie would never feel the same, but there was still some part of her that had hope. They had grown so close throughout the years, but Alyssa didn’t want to ruin their solid friendship. It didn’t help that her teammate was also her roommate on this trip.

Alyssa’s spiraling thoughts were forgotten suddenly when Julie started to whimper in her sleep. She squeezed her pillow tighter to her chest and rolled over, facing the other bed. Alyssa sat up, trying to see her roommate’s face in the dark. She was worried about the girl, she had never heard her whimper like this in her sleep in the many times they had roomed together. Julie stopped whimpering, but didn’t go silent. 

A low moan murmured out of her lips, causing Alyssa’s eyes to widen. Her roommate moaned again, louder this time. Alyssa quickly laid back down and stared up at the ceiling, trying to forget everything that she was feeling towards the woman laying just two feet from her. 

“Lys,” Julie moaned. 

This made Alyssa sit up so quickly she felt a head-rush. Her heart started to beat so quickly. She was so scared and so excited at the same time. Her teammate could actually be reciprocating those feelings for her, even though it was only a dream. She could hear Julie’s breathing getting heavier in her sleep, and with each breath came a quiet moan. 

“Fuck,” Alyssa whispered, knowing full well how the sounds escaping Julie’s lips were making her wet. Slowly slipping a hand into her pajama pants, she held her hand over her underwear, applying slight pressure to her sensitive clit. She couldn’t help but let out a moan as her pleasure increased with the added pressure. 

Julie stirred in her sleep. Alyssa froze, hoping her roommate wouldn’t wake up and catch her. Once Julie had been still for a full minute, Alyssa let out her breath, relaxing into the pressure from her hand once more. She started rubbing in circles and felt her breath get heavier. 

A low gravelly sound came from Julie until she whispered, “Fuck, Alyssa,” in a tone that Alyssa had never heard the girl use before. This made Alyssa feel ten times as much as she did for her teammate before as she kept pressuring her throbbing clit. She threw her head back against the headboard as Julie moaned once more, closing her eyes and moaning herself. She continued her motions, slowing as she felt her climax coming up. She looked over at Julie once more, who seemed to be dead asleep, and lost control over her voice. She moaned loudly and felt relief throughout her body as she let go. She laid down once more, drifting off into sleep, trying to forget everything that had just happened. 

//

The next morning, Alyssa woke up to the sound of Julie’s music coming from the bathroom. She rolled out of bed and walked to her bag, grabbing some clothes she could wear to get breakfast. She wasn’t sure of her plans for the day, as that day was a rare off-day for the team. As Alyssa pulled her shirt over her head, the door to the bathroom opened. Julie walked out in some random clothes and a towel on her head. 

“Oh, good, you’re awake!” Julie smiled. She took the towel off and shook out her hair as Alyssa changed. “Becky texted me earlier, a bunch of us are gonna meet for breakfast in half an hour.” 

“Cool,” Alyssa replied. “What should we do until then?”

“If it’s okay with you, I was kind of hoping that we could hang out, just you and me, until we have to go,” Julie said without any thought.

Alyssa was flustered. “Of course,” she said, trying to remain calm as her memories from the night before crept back into her mind. She sat down on her bed, leaning against the headboard, watching her roommate as she finished her after-shower routine. Julie jumped onto Alyssa’s bed, scooting next to her so that their thighs and shoulders were touching. At their touch of skin, Alyssa could feel her heart beating through her chest. 

“How’d you sleep?” Julie asked. Alyssa tried to avoid her roommates eyes as she replied, internally hating herself for the feelings she had. 

“Umm, I slept - good. Uhh, yeah. Good.” 

“Really? ‘Cause I woke up at some point and you were awake too,” Julie mentioned casually.

“Oh, uhhh, yeah, I had some trouble falling asleep, but eventually I fell asleep. How did you sleep?” Alyssa stuttered, trying to remain calm and change the subject. 

“Oh, I slept really well. I had a great dream,” Julie said, looking directly into Alyssa’s eyes. Her hand moved from her own thigh to the goalkeepers, tracing small circles that drove her crazy. 

“What happened in the dream?” Alyssa squeaked, staring at the wall in front of her rather than meeting Julie’s piercing stare. 

Julie flipped over so that she was straddling Alyssa. She grabbed her hands and pushed them above both of their heads, leaning in slowly to whisper, “Why don’t I just show you?” She kissed lightly at the goalkeeper’s jawline, trailing down her neck. As soon as her lips met the fabric of Alyssa’s collar, Julie’s hands were at the hem, practically ripping the shirt off her roommate’s body. 

“Uhhhh - are you sure? I don’t know if this is a good idea,” Alyssa stuttered, her breath hitching as Julie kissed along her collarbone. 

“Lys, I heard you last night. I know you want this, too,” Julie murmured before continuing to kiss down to Alyssa’s abs. She left an open mouth kiss in the middle of Alyssa’s stomach, causing Alyssa to moan. She crawled back up her body, pressing her knee up between Alyssa’s thighs before pressing their lips together roughly. Alyssa kissed back, holding Julie’s lips to hers as their tongues fought for dominance. 

Alyssa won Julie over by biting her lip harshly and pulling her body closer into her own. Julie moaned in delight; the goalkeeper could feel herself getting wetter by the minute. Julie’s hand trailed down Alyssa’s body, finding it’s way into her shorts. Alyssa’s breath got heavier as Julie stopped their kiss, looking into Alyssa’s eyes. They had gone dark with desire for her teammate and Julie smiled a little at the reaction she was getting. She slowly pressed her fingers into Alyssa’s clit, causing her to squirm a little and whimper. Alyssa pulled off Julie’s shirt and kissed her hard as Julie started to make small circles with her fingers. Alyssa slowly peeled off Julie’s bra, moaning with each breath as Julie’s movements got faster. Julie hurriedly pulled off her teammate’s shorts as she kissed her neck again. She kissed down her body once more, but much more slowly this time as Alyssa glared at her with lustful eyes. She rested her head on her teammate’s thigh, staring up at her, teasing her with heavy breath. Alyssa watched her teammate’s mischievous eyes, pleading with her own eyes to satisfy the need between her legs. Julie kissed her clit lightly; Alyssa’s breath hitched in her throat. Alyssa was not the type to submit like this, but Julie was driving her even crazier than she normally did. 

A whimper escaped Alyssa’s mouth as she watched the defender kiss her thighs teasingly. Julie licked the goalkeeper’s clit, applying pressure in circles, her eyes following the unraveling woman before her. She slipped a finger in Alyssa, causing a loud moan to leave her lips. Julie smiled and continued her movements, getting into a rhythm she liked. Alyssa quickly let go, cumming in Julie’s smiling face. Julie climbed back up her roommate’s body, kissing her lips lightly. Alyssa could taste herself on Julie’s lips and tried to pull her in for a deeper kiss as Julie’s phone buzzed. Julie reached over to the bedside table to look at her phone. Alyssa pulled her close and began to kiss her neck as Julie read the text. 

“We have to go to breakfast now,” Julie groaned. 

Alyssa rolled her eyes and pouted, “Do we have to?”

“Yes, grumpy, we have to.” She rolled off the bed, kissing the goalkeeper before pulling her bra and shirt back on and tossing Alyssa’s clothes to her. “C’mon, we have to fuel up. You'll need to be ready for tonight.” Julie winked and walked into the bathroom, leaving her roommate breathless once more.


End file.
